The Mario Games
by Matt1251
Summary: The Arena. The malice of life and death. Eight districts, in their tribute to the Capitol, have put forth their finest soldiers to fight to the death, all in the name of tribute. This is battle. This is war. This is the Mario Games.
1. Introduction: Rule Making

All right. First off, the rules. Before you guys go hating on me for specifying the rules when you already know them, I would like to say I have changed/removed some rules.

One, the most important change, is that there is a button on every competitor's belt. Press the button, and you are instantly out of the game. The cannon will sound, and the helicopter will pick the person up. This reduces the risk of the competitor dying. I don't want too many funerals. However, if the competitor fails to press the button before he/she dies, then it does not matter. It is their judgement to realize when to press it. When the eliminated competitors are seen at the end of every night, it will read ELIMINATED next to their name and picture if the person pressed the button, and DEAD if they didn't. If another competitor presses it, then the one who pressed it is out. You can retract the button at any time to prevent it from being pressed in certain situations.

Two, there are no power ups of any kind scattered around. Only the ones found at the Cornucopia. So no Mushrooms on plants or anything like that.

Three, there are only sixteen competitors instead of the usual twenty-four. As such, there are only eight districts instead of twelve.

And four, the two people who are reaped from each of the eight districts can be any gender combination. Other than those four, the rules remain the same. The story starts right after the reapings take place, so the competitors are saying their goodbyes as the story begins.

Also, the story constantly shifts POV, and I will tell you when. It won't fluctuate enough to confuse you but enough to create some diversity. The only time it shifts fast like that is right before the gong sounds to start the game.

Just so you know, here are the competitors and their respective districts:

District 1: Mario, Luigi

District 2: Peach, Daisy

District 3: Yoshi, Birdo

District 4: Toad, Toadette

District 5: Wario, Waluigi

District 6: Rosalina, Luma

District 7: Bowser, Bowser Jr.

District 8: Goomba, Koopa

**Last thing, you guys get to partially decide who will be eliminated! Vote for the person you want gone! Each vote will increase the chance of the player getting voted out, but it will never be certain.**

I am Matt1251, and without further ado, welcome to the first annual Mario Games!


	2. Chapter 1: District Farewells

Chapter 1: District Farewells

Mario's POV

I have been picked. Again. A "Games" like this happened last year, albeit a preliminary one. I guess they wanted me dead. And, to be honest, I probably will die. "May the odds be ever in your favor." I don't know what that phrase means anymore. Wishing the odds to be what you want them to be isn't the way to go about things. My brother shook my hand. Brotherly rivalry, my favorite. I hop onto the train, looking out at the district that I fear will be my last look at home.

Peach's POV

A little girl like me getting picked to go into a matter of life and death? I hardly believed that. But it did happen. When it did, I just waited for the other tribute calmly. Big mistake. Daisy, of all people, had been chosen. We were forced to shake hands, but I didn't want to, not with the person I was going to kill... Eventually.

Yoshi's POV

This is bad. This is very, very bad. A little dinosaur like me, chosen to pretty much send to the crematory. And on top of that, a girly version of me was picked as my ally. Oh, no. The little girl was apparently named Birdo. We shook hands, and I was thinking, "A bow tie on her face? This chick is going down."

Toad's POV

I guess it had to happen. Me and Toadette getting picked, I mean. I was sure I was going to get picked sooner or later; I was praying it would be later. And then, to top it all off, Toadette was picked as the other tribute. A person started laughing. District Four wasn't the nicest of all districts. We stood up, shook hands, and didn't let go as we walked to the train. People started laughing at the act, but we didn't care. Once the door closed, we couldn't hear them, anyway.

Wario's POV

Yes! I got picked, along with Waluigi. I shouted into the mic about how I was going to win the million dollars, and how we were going to be famous once we won. I guess Waluigi wasn't on my side. He just stood there. Eventually he pulled me into the car. But then he whispered about how it was just a ruse, and that he was just as giddy as I was. I like this guy!

Rosalina's POV

I thought about how the cosmos decide everyone's fate. The stars weren't smiling on me this time. My luck had run out. The Luma beside me wasn't happy, either. We shook hands, hoping this time, the stars would prevail upon us.

Bowser's POV

Me and Junior got picked today. I guess that's a good thing! We get to defeat Mario, snag Peach , and let her win! Mario, you're going down! Bwahahahahahahaha!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2: The Train, Day 1

Chapter 2: The Train, Day 1

Mario's POV

This little elderly Toad came up to us and started saying things about how he was our 'mentor' for the Games. I just stood there nodding. I thought, _What is this? We don't need a mentor! We're the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom! _I could tell Luigi was thinking the same thing. When he left, he whispered to me.

"What's with that guy?"

"I know!" I whispered back. "We don't need a stinking mentor!" Luigi made a baby face.

"These guys think we're babies, that we can't do anything without their help. Goo goo gaa gaa." I had nothing to do but laugh at his antics. We recieved our dinner: turkey pot roast. With a complimentary pot of gravy to go along with it. We ate the roast in silence, as if this was mediocre. In reality, it was the best food we've ever tasted, but we had bigger things on our minds.

Daisy's POV

Peach, with her hilarious things that she's done with her 'little servant', as I call him, was steely to me as always, even though we both knew that we were going to be thrust into the arena without warning. As we were scolded by our mentor about our 'girliness', I just stood there, fuming. _This chick is my ally? Even if she is, I'ma backstab her in the arena, no doubt! _Peach didn't know a word of what I was thinking, and I will see to that. All the way into the arena. Well, if I manage to get that far.

Toadette's POV

I can't believe this. I can't believe this was happening. Our 'mentor' let us go, and I instantly shuffled off to the back of the train. There, I saw the scenery pass by me. I opened the window, the wind in my face. Even with this exilaration, I thought this was the last time we would ever be together. I imagined the arena, a desolate wasteland of technology, and I shivered. The Gamemakers would throw anything and everything at us. I could gaurantee that. We're the lowest of all the heroes, or at least, that's how Peach views us. I knew that Toad, my life's dream, was thinking the same thing. I requested my food to be brought to the back of the train. When it finally came, the waiter frowned. "If you act like that, you'll never win." He then stomped away. I just ignored him, and picked at my meal, silent.


	4. Chapter 3: The Train, Night 1

Chapter 3: The Train, Night 1(Yeah, I'm saying the days and nights, Survivor style. Problem?)

Rosalina's POV

It's been a bumpy ride on this train, figuratively, but also literally. Our mentor came up to me and my Luma companion, and started yapping about 'sponsors' and all that. The things he was talking about actually made a lot of sense. You have to think about the consequences if you don't follow their orders, anyway. Now, the night has fallen, and me and Luma have been sitting on our beds for some time now. I got up to go get a drink of water, as I was struggling to get to sleep. I came back, with Luma gone. I searched under the mattresses, but it wasn't there. Then I saw it, behind my back.

"Luma, I'm serious. This is no time for games." Luma just kept circling around me, sparkling like the stars themselves. I tried to get to sleep, but I just couldn't, not with so much on my mind.

Bowser's POV

As soon as I got the word that other people were participating, I cackled.

"Yes! Now we really can kill Mario! And in the most humiliating way, too! On live TV!"

"What about the other people?" My son can be so annoying sometimes.

"Who cares about the other people? We're talking about killing Mario, here! And all the other people!"

"Now, that's an evil plan!"

"You know it! The great duo will win this thing!" Finally, someone agrees with me!

* * *

Yoshi's POV

Ah, so here I am again. Panicking that I will die in this bloodbath. Along with this girl that barely even knows me. I don't know what the point of all this is. Tribute? Power? Who knows? All I know is that my chances are very, very slim. I'm not as skilled in combat as the rest of the people are. Heck, even Toad might bombard me with throwing knives and such. I heard he saved the Mushroom Kingdom, along with Toadette, from Antasma, anyway. Me? I'm not that well-known. I'm just a lowly little dinosaur who helps the hero do stuff. So what? I heard that Mario will be in this too, and I shivered when I did. Killing a hero? That's unheard of.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 4: The Capitol, Day 1

Chapter 4: The Capitol, Day 1

Mario's POV

When I woke up, surprisingly early, I saw this huge, and I mean huge, building complex. I turned to Luigi, who was already awake.

"Are we going to live there?" I asked him. He scoffed.

"If we are, then we're in for one hell of a ride."

"You think?" We laughed at each other. "But it does seem quite fancy. That's a plus."

"Yeah, but who knows if the fanciness is only for the employees? Maybe they'll give us crap."

"You never know." I looked ahead, as the train slowed to a stop. I refused to get out at first, but then slowly walked to the entrance. As I did, the other trains stopped behind me, and the other competitors showed up. A lot of familiar faces. I don't know how I can kill them. Peach, Yoshi, Toad, all of them. Even Rosalina, for crying out loud. To think that all of them will be killed in some murderous way is just sickening. That's all I can think about as I walk to the entrance, the wind in my face.

Yoshi's POV

The door closed behind me, and I was somehow seperated from all the other competitors. Only Birdo was there, in the same shocked state as I was.

"What are we in for?" I somehow managed to ask. They were the first five words I said to her.

"I have no idea." she replied. "All I know is that everyone is going to try to kill me." I slowly nodded.

"If you think about it, everyone will try to kill everyone else in there. They'll become animals." Birdo looked at me. Then these Toads slowly walked up to us, and led us to our dormitories. We were in the same one, but there were two beds. That's a relief. But it really was fancy. For one, there was this menu on the wall next to our door. You could request pratically anything, and it would come, steaming, in less than a minute. For two, there were the windows. They looked like ordinary windows, but they could bring you a panoramic view of the city at the touch of a button. And for three, there were the showers, which brought so many controls, it wasn't funny.

"Well, this is a relief." Birdo said to me. "At least we get to live our lives as normal people for a few days." We sat down on our beds, looking at each other.

To be continued...


End file.
